A Christmas Miracle
by Daisy8
Summary: Bosco and Faith get a Christmas Miracle. Just a happy, and a little bit fluffy holiday fic.


A Christmas Miracle  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Author's note: This is short, fluffy and could be considered a bit cheesy, but I couldn't help myself. I want a happy Christmas story and if the show won't give me one, then I'll just have to make one up myself. I'm going on the premise that Bosco and Faith haven't spoken to each other for a year and a half after the shooting, and that faith has been "enlightened" by her therapist during that time and doesn't blame Bosco anymore.  
  
***********************************  
  
Faith pulled her coat closer to her as she walked down Academy street. It was Christmas Eve and she had been assigned the job of finding a very rare and very desirable toy for Charlie. She'd already been to five stores and none of them had the elusive toy.  
  
She cursed herself for not taking the truck, it would have made running around town much easier, but these days she took every opportunity to walk. It had taken her months to recover from the shooting and she'd never realized before how much she took the simple act of walking for granted. She sighed and made her way to one of the three stores left, determined to find a "rescue ranger" for Charlie.  
  
**************************  
  
Bosco looked up into the night sky as he strolled down the sidewalk. He was headed for his mother's bar, hoping to drown his sorrows in a bottle of Vodka. He looked into each window as he passed, taking note of the festive Christmas displays and brightly colored lights. He paused at a unique looking store with a red metal box hanging on the door. He smirked as he read the sign above it.  
  
"Christmas Miracles, one dollar each. All proceeds donated to charity"  
  
He shook his head in amusement and continued toward the bar, stuffing his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold. He froze when his fingers brushed against a piece of paper. He pulled out his hand to reveal a crumpled up one-dollar bill. Frowning he looked back at the box, then at the dollar again.  
  
"I expect my miracle to be rush delivered." He said, as he walked back to the box and deposited the money, not bothering to wish for anything. He felt slightly better as he headed in the opposite direction, at least he'd donated to charity for the holidays and could consider that his one good deed for the year.  
  
Faith slammed her head on the glass door in frustration. She arrived two minutes too late and the store had already closed, leaving herself and many other disgruntled parents to search elsewhere for a Rescue Ranger.  
  
The next store was six blocks away and she decided to take a taxi instead of walking in the frigid temperatures. She stepped onto the curb and waved her hand in the air. Three cabs passed her, already full with passengers and two more just ignored her all together. She looked around in confusion as four people near her hailed cabs successfully. She briefly wondered if she had walked out of the apartment in her pajamas, by accident. It certainly was a crazy enough week and she wouldn't be surprised if she had. A quick check downward assured her otherwise.  
  
Sighing again in defeat she started the six-block walk to the next toy store.  
  
****************  
  
Bosco mumbled under his breath as he came to an intersection. He made a wrong turn twenty minutes ago and went a half mile out of the way. His mother's bar was clear on the other side of town now and he dreaded having to walk so far. He cursed himself for not paying better attention and set off in the other direction. Bosco's thoughts quickly turned to Faith as he walked through town. He wondered what she was doing, if she was with her family, if she was happy, if she though of him at all.  
  
He wanted to believe that she did, that she would come around eventually and they'd talk, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He wanted more than anything to see her again, it had been over a year and he missed her as much now as he did the first few months after she told him to go away.  
  
He spent countless nights sitting in his car below her apartment, trying to come up with the courage to knock on her door. But he never left the car, always thinking back on how upset she was in that hospital room and how sure of herself she seemed when she told him to leave. He remembered the aching feeling he had when she transferred to another precinct. No, she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with him and he was going to respect that, even if it tore him up inside.  
  
"What the hell is this, some sort of conspiracy!" Faith yelled as she read the sign on the door of the third and final store. "Sold out of Rescue Rangers, please try the 34th street toy store, 10 blocks to your left." She had already been to 34th street and they were sold out as well. She was about ready to pummel the next person she saw, or the next cab driver that conveniently ignored her. This had to be the worst Christmas Eve she'd had in a long time.  
  
She turned back the way she'd came and stopped abruptly, staring slack jawed at the construction workers that just pulled up behind her. "You've got to be kidding me!" They were blocking her route home and had already tapped off most of the sidewalk. The nearest worker shrugged at her and pointed in another direction. "Sorry Ma'am you're gonna have to take Door rd, up to 42 street and go around."  
  
She opened her mouth to ask him why they were working on Christmas Eve at nine O'clock at night and how the hell they got that tape up so fast but decided against it, she just wanted to go home now and reluctantly headed up Door rd.  
  
The temperature had dropped considerably and she shivered against the chill. Her thoughts strayed as she walked down the deserted street, and she found herself thinking of Bosco. A twinge of guilt flowed through her a she remembered the day at the hospital. She'd decided long ago that it was a bad decision made when she was far too emotional, but as much as she regretted sending him away, she couldn't bring herself to see him again.  
  
After the way she'd treated him, it was entirely possible that he didn't want to see her, and the fact that he never tried talking to her again proved that.  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed as her knit hat flew off her head and onto the sidewalk; she chased after it as the wind carried it away from her and around the corner.  
  
Bosco hugged his coat tighter as he walked up 42d street, a harsh wind caused him to turn his head to the side as he approached Door rd, stopping at the street light. He fell to the ground as something slammed into him, for a moment he thought it might have been a car but remembered he was still on the sidewalk. He quickly realized that whatever had knocked him over was still on top of him.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay.." Faith rambled on as she stood up and only then did she look down at the unfortunate person she'd run over.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
He knew that voice and quickly looked up at the person staring back at him. "Faith?"  
  
She held her hand out to help him up. "What are you doing out here on Christmas Eve?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
She fidgeted nervously before answering. "I was just trying to get something for Charlie, nevermind I'll let you get back to wherever it was you were going."  
  
"Faith, wait" he walked after her as she made her way to the crosswalk.  
  
She jumped back abruptly as a semi-truck whizzed in front of her, blocking off her path.  
  
"Please Faith, just..don't go.." He walked up behind her, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder but stopping before he made contact.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but didn't move. "What is it Bos?"  
  
He searched his brain for the right words. He'd gone over in his mind a million times exactly what he'd say if he ever saw her again, but at the moment he was drawing a blank. After what seemed like forever he finally decided that he couldn't go wrong with the truth.  
  
"Look Faith, I don't know if I'm ever gonna get a chance to say this again, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm sorry. For everything, god, if you only knew how sorry I was. Everyday I regret getting you involved, I know it was my fault, and I know you don't wanna have anything to do with me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am." He finished the last sentence at a mere whisper and waited for her to respond, fully expecting her to walk away from him.  
  
She stood there in that spot as he spoke to her and remained there afterward, staring at the ground. She shook her head slightly and turned to face him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, of course it was his fault and he was about to tell her so when she stopped him.  
  
"No, don't.don't blame yourself anymore for this Bos, it was my own damn fault. You didn't force me to go to that hotel room. I went because I wanted to. I wasn't your fault.." She was on the verge of tears now and trailed off, unsure of what else to say.  
  
He reached up and gently brushed away a stray tear. " I'm so sorry.."  
  
She nodded quickly. "I know."  
  
"Come back, you don't have to work with me, but just consider coming back to precinct, everyone misses you there."  
  
She was about to answer him when she suddenly cracked a grin, looking up at the sky. "Bosco Look, it's snowing."  
  
He looked up as a light snow fell onto them, then quickly turned his eyes back to Faith who was staring at him.  
  
"Have a drink with me?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't think we can find a place open on Christmas Eve."  
  
"We'll go to your mom's place."  
  
He nodded and couldn't control the smiled that formed on his lips. " I'll get us a cab."  
  
She suddenly had visions of them waiting hours for a cab to stop and quickly grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't bother, let's just walk."  
  
He gave her a confused look, but nodded anyway. "Okay."  
  
They began the twelve block walk to his mother's bar and Bosco couldn't help but think that this must be his Christmas Miracle, and that he should donate to charity more often. 


End file.
